Dr. Warumon
is the main antagonist of the TwinBee series. He is voiced by Yukimasa Kishino. __TOC__ Background Warumon spends his time building armies of evil bumblebee clones (called ZakoBees) and trying to take over the world. He also dabbles in foreign politics, provoking coups, that sort of thing. He is always thwarted by TwinBee, of course. Probably the most evil man in the universe. He also has a number of airships which invariably end up getting destroyed. He has been known to make alliances with Dr. Mardock and Archduke Nonsense. While generally seen scheming evil plans, Warumon can often be seen partaking with Cinnamon and Mardock, especially throughout the various media that conforms the TwinBee PARADISE series, where all three of these old men carry on an uneasy friendship that frequently have them arguing over the most trivial things. Appearance Warumon is mostly bald, with white hair still growing on the sides and back of the head and pointing up, resembling devilish horns. He fashions a monocle on his right eye and can usually be seen wearing a big, dark blue cape. All these features in conjunction give him an overall ominous and malevolent appearance. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): First appearance of Dr. Warumon in the series, where he acts as the main antagonist of the game. He steals Princess Melora's "Rainbow Bell" —a magical item with which she keeps peace across the Universe— with the intention to rule overall with it. Without her bell, the Princess slowly starts to fade away into nothingness, but with her last ounce of strength she manages to send a distress signal to her friends, the TwinBee Team. The heroes heed the call and set off to planet Mel to stop Warumon and his army of ZakoBees. In the end, the evil doctor is defeated, the Rainbow Bell is returned to Melora, and peace is secured once again across the Universe. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Rather than appearing as a boss, Warumon is one of the selectable characters in this drop pieces puzzle game. *''TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn): Dr. Warumon acts as the intellectual culprit behind all the events that take place in this game. He travels to Wonderland, where he fills the arrogant Archduke Nonsense's head with evil ideas and convinces him to rise against and dethrone the fair Queen Melody. Before she is imprisoned, however, the Queen manages to send her little fairy friend, Flute, to seek help. Flute comes across the TwinBee Team during one of their routine patrols and explains them what happened. The heroes set forth to Wonderland and eventually find out that it was Warumon the one behind all the hostilities. The doctor engages them himself with one of his war machine inventions during one of the final battles, but is ultimately defeated and the Queen is rescued and reinstated in power. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): In this minigames/utilities software pack, Warumon can be visited in his laboratory, where he'll put the player's knowledge to test via a quiz minigame. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS) *''Konami Suzume ~TwinBee Taisen-ban~'' (2003 - mobile) *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot): Dr. Warumon is the main antagonist in this pachislot game based on the world of TwinBee Yahho! He can frequently be seen threatening the heroes inside his new invention, a giant "bee" mecha known as Warumeka, which he controls from within along with a group of ZakoBees. *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - iOS, Android): Warumon appears as a boss riding the war vessel Parasol Poppins (which was first seen piloted by Major Mossgreen in TwinBee Yahho!). Other games *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~forever with me~'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): Dr. Warumon appears as a miniboss in Stage 3, Donburi Fields, where he engages the player aboard his appropriately self-called Dr. Warumon's Flagship, a blimp-like vessel, but which flies through the use of numerous propellers instead. The doctor can actually be seen mocking the player through one of the ship's windows (this ship replaces Penguin's Mardock Ship from the original Super Famicom version of the game). Cameos *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' (2009 - PSP) *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011 - X360) Gallery Dr. Warumon - 03.png|''Rainbow Bell Adventures'' Dr. Warumon - 04.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 07.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) Dr. Warumon & Miss Apple - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Dr. Warumon - 05.jpg|''TwinBee Yahho!'' Dr. Warumon - 07.png|''TwinBee Yahho!'' Dr. Warumon - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 01.jpg|''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' Dr. Warumon - 06.jpg|''TwinBee RPG'' Dr. Warumon - 02.png|''TwinBee RPG'' Dr. Warumon - TwinBee (pachislot) - 01.jpg|''TwinBee'' (pachislot) Dr. Warumon - TwinBee (pachislot) - 02.png|''TwinBee'' (pachislot) Dr. Warumon - Otomedius Excellent - 01.png|''Otomedius Excellent'' See also *Dr. Cinnamon *Dr. Mardock *Dr. Nikki *NiseTwinBee Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:LINE GoGo! TwinBee characters Category:Parodius series Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:TwinBee Taisen-ban characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters